The present disclosure herein relates to a power semiconductor, and more particularly, to a depletion-mode power semiconductor module that is capable of stabilizing an operation of a cascode power semiconductor by using a sense-FET of a depletion-mode power semiconductor and a method for stabilizing the same.
High-voltage or high-current power semiconductor modules are commonly used in driving-related industry fields such as brushless direct current (BLDC) motors.
The floating node is a node at which a source of a depletion-mode device and a drain of an enhancement-mode device contact each other. The overvoltage occurring in the floating node during the switching operation may act as a factor that breaks a gate of the enhancement-mode device or depletion-mode device.